Bound For Tomorrow Chapter 10 preview
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: So, I'm taking forever to update... I'm so sorry... but here is a preview for what I have for BFT CHAPTER 10... RAW AND UNCENSORED... LOL. LIMEY... LOTS OF SUGGESTIVENESS... SEXY-TIMES... UPDATED AUTHOR NOTES, DO NOT ADD THIS TO YOUR ALERTS! ADD BFT:2


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters... or Inuyasha

A/N: Okay, because the wait is longer than expected, I decided to give you all a preview of what I have so far... this is subject to revision, and is NOT complete, but here it goes... BFT:10EDIT... raw and uncensored... forgive me...

Okay, I've noticed that some of you fine folks are adding this to your alert subscription. Because this is a chapter preview of my other fic, it WILL NEVER BE UPDATED. If you would like to know what happens after this then PLEASE, add my story, Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

http(colon)(slash)(slash)www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/4574112/1/Bound_for_Tomorrow_2_The_Shard_of_the_Meidou

To your alerts. DO NOT ADD THIS TO YOUR ALERTS, ADD THE STORY ABOVE! THANKS.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They make their way past the huts and shops on the way to inn. He can hear the words of the curious and sometimes even horrified villagers, who are peaking out of their huts and watching them.

His mind is racing, filled with possibilities and fantasies of what this night will bring for him. His body is thrumming and he can feel his muscles undulating, as if on the edge of transformation, though he is managing, barely, to keep the whites of his eyes from bleeding to red. He forces himself _not_ to pant and his chest _not_ to heave, and is only able to accomplish the feat by breathing only through his nose. Rin's scent of immediate arousal is waning and his control gains ground slowly, until he can at least _breathe _again.

Rin seems to notice, and instead of becoming more excited she seems to be becoming paradoxically more calm. She is in direct opposition to him, and yet it steadies him, preventing him from breaking decorum, and simply hefting her against him and _teleporting_ to the inn, regardless if it causes a village wide panic or not.

He walking a thin wire and each step he takes seems labor intensive and he must focus his perfect control to keep his steps measured and unhurried.

His control finds greater purchase though, by the fact that he is aware, at the edge of his senses of the reactions he is getting from the villagers. His sensitive ears can't help but focus on some of the rude things the villagers are saying of them. It seems that word has spread quickly of Rin's intentions to become his mate and wife.

Oddly enough he isn't insulted for himself. He could care less what these…_humans_ feel about him. It is Rin he is concerned for. She's a 'whore' and 'Demon's bitch' and 'Dog fucker'. He wonders how much she can hear, hoping that she can't hear any of it at all.

There is a secret, deep part of himself that has the fear that at some point along this walk Rin will hear something that will strike _just_ the right chord, or, she will notice the sheer volume of the statements against her character, and she will realize what her life will be like as a human woman mated to a taiyoukai, and… she'll back out. She'll _reject_ him.

Until they are officially mated, she has every right to do so, regardless of his feelings for, or intentions towards, her. If that happened, after he's allowed himself to feel so much for her… he'd be… lost.

All his work would be for naught, and though he'd walk away with his head held high, he'd have to face returning home to his mother with his tail between his legs. The shame would be unbearable, and seppuku would be a more viable option that admitting this failure to his mother.

All he has is his pride and Rin, and if this mortal woman stripped him of that, and he lost her…

He inwardly shudders, refusing to think on the possibility any longer.

It is a testament to his centuries of training that has given him near-perfect control of himself and of his willingness to show restraint for the sake of Rin, that he has not killed anyone… yet. This is, however, no time to test his patience.

Suddenly his urgency to claim her is about not only physical need but also about his desire to stake his claim on her and bind them together before she can back out.

'Perhaps she is bewitched' a woman muses, loud enough for even Rin, who, while she does not have senses near as good as his, has also obviously noticed the stares and whispers, to hear. She ignores it completely, the only sign she has heard is the sigh, the rolling of her eyes, and the gentle squeeze to his hand.

He stiffens. The scent of a human female, about Rin's age, is approaching rapidly and he can hear the nervous pounding of this unknown female's heart. She stops a few feet away. She's carrying a small bundle in her hands.

"Rin!!! Stop!!! Wait a minute!!!" Rin turns, stiffening only slightly and giving him what could only be interpreted as an imploring look. Perhaps she is asking him not to kill this woman, though, she should know him better than that? Perhaps she is more aware than he originally thought of his state of mind.

"She's my friend, just let me see what she wants so we can be on our way?" Rin whispers.

He's annoyed, but the walk and the recession of the scent of Rin's immediate physical arousal grants him the patience to nod his head and release her hand, allowing her to walk to the girl she has called 'a friend'. This woman has only moments before he _snaps_, and Rin seems to know this too, because she makes haste.

Rin makes her way to the only slightly younger female. Obviously Rin is a little nervous, not knowing what this girl means to say to her in front of Sesshomaru, but she holds her head high and doesn't look back at him for reassurance. He is once again proud of his choice in mate. She's stronger than he sometimes gives her credit for.

"What is it, Rikasuka?" The girl must have picked up on the wary tone to her friend's voice because she smiles and extends the bundle, an immediate peace offering. The girl glances back at the imposing taiyoukai her friend has chosen to marry and, she must have heard about him before because she seems non-plussed when he fails to return her friendly smile, only turning back to Rin.

"I just heard the good news! I didn't have a lot of time to prepare my gift, but, I wanted to give you this." She extends the package in her hand to Rin.

Rin relaxes and takes the bundle.

"Thank you! You really are a _true_ friend. Your well wishes mean a lot to me." Rin is genuine in her words, and Sesshomaru forces himself to appreciate, at least on some small level, this female's timing. She is giving Rin reassurance and confidence in her decision to mate with him at just the right moment, and allowing him more time to gain control of himself before he finds himself alone, burning with need, and with a willing female. This is not just any willing female though, and he _intends _to take his time… even if it kills him.

The girl glances at him again, eyeing him, taking in all the details, and he can smell her… attraction… to him. He's surprised to say the least; two human females appreciating his physical appearance? He hopes his father still has his furs, because the hells must be experiencing a blizzard.

He watches the girl pull a vial from her sleeve, and then pull Rin in to whisper to her conspiratorially,

"Now that I've finally _seen_ him… I can't _blame_ you for being in love with him your whole life, and going on and on about him all the time! He's _very _attractive – so tall… and those _eyes…_ yummy!" The girl lowers her voice even more, she must not be aware of the futility of such an action, but Rin is blushing, knowing he's hearing the entire 'secret' conversation, "Oh, and take this," she hands Rin the vial, "my mother made it for you when she heard you were mating a demon. She says they're you-know-what's are bigger than a human's. Ask him to put some on his… you know… before you guys… _do it. _ It'll numb _you_ just a little bit, not too much, but it won't affect _him_, since he's a demon. It will help with your pain, but not stop your enjoyment, and without ruining anything for him."

Rin's face is the color of Inuyasha's firerat, but she nods and takes the vial. Although the other female is not, _Rin _is aware he has heard every word of their conversation. She gives the girl a hug, and a promise to visit before she leaves. He isn't sure why but he's convinced Rin intends to impart _details_ of this night to this girl… he inwardly shakes his head. He must be paranoid. Rin would do no such thing…_ would she?_

Deciding not to think on anything that may ruin the night, he beckons his soon to be mate. Yes, he is aware he is showing impatience, but the truth is, he _is_ eager to move along. His posture is not the only thing that is rigid in this moment, despite his worry he is still physically aroused, and he's uncomfortable walking around in such a state, it would be highly improper for anyone to notice such a thing on his person.

"Rin."

Rin gives the girl a final wave, and joins him at his side once more.

"I'm sorry, it's just she's my best friend and she's never even _seen_ you and I'm sure she was curious… I'm sorry you had to hear that. I didn't talk about you _that_ much…"

He can sense the embarrassment and deception on her, but far from being angry, he is… amused. Why now, when he's stated his feelings and she has stated hers she would think he might be upset at hearing that she's spoken of her love and admiration for him, he can't understand?

He can't bring himself to answer her, speaking would cause a break in his concentration, but he squeezes her hand. It is the only way he can continue to _focus_ himself… he _must_ calm himself. He _will_ take his time… he _will_ be gentle with her. His mind fills with images of his Rin, touching him, kissing him, running her fingers through his hair, throwing her head back and baring her throat as his fangs press lightly into her tender flesh.

He gives an audible growl. Low and not at all the comforting sound Rin is used to. As soon as he feels his chest shake he cuts it off. He isn't sure if his eyes are still gold and… yummy (?)… anymore. He actually stops his progress and closes his eyes, focusing on control.

Rin has halted next to him, questions and concern in her facial features. He actually physically shakes his head, as if to clear the images from his mind. His cock throbs painfully and his lips tighten as he searches harder for some semblance of control of his body.

He forces himself into forward motion once again. He must… if he does not, he is going to scare her with his odd actions. No one, not even Rin, is immune from fear of him completely, and if she gets even an inkling of the ideas running through his mind, she will most certainly back out. No female wants to be ravaged, and roughly used their first time.

Rin must have some idea of what his problem is by now, because a blush steals its way across her nose and cheeks and her pupils dilate. She disentangles her hand from his and instead takes possession of his elbow, reaching her other arm across her body to stroke his bicep in a soothing way.

She is… petting him…

She can feel his rigid musculature beneath his layers of silk and she runs her hand over his arm, tracing the curve of his flexed muscle. She sighs and lays her head against his arm, in full view of whoever may be looking, unconcerned at others' reactions to such a gesture. Her scent takes on a hint of that wonderful _desire_ again, and he is infinitely glad that they have finally reached their destination.

Rin must have noticed that the usually busy inn is all but deserted. Only a skeleton crew of servants and the owner remains. The vast rooms are empty, and the halls are quiet and still, exactly as he would have it.

"Where is everybody?" Rin asks quietly.

"I wished for us to be alone." He strains. She doesn't quite understand how that translates into the scene in front of her. How he was able to do this. Her questioning look is answered by the innkeeper.

"Sesshomaru-sama, we were unsure which of the rooms you've paid for you wanted prepared, or how many, so we took the liberty of preparing them all, before dismissing the staff on paid leave, just as you requested. Your only servants will be Akishira, and Aoi, the young females you requested for your… _intended_. Akishira will take your Lady to the dressing room and assist her out of her heavy robes and into sleeping attire, if you have no other orders?"

Sesshomaru is pleased at this development, everything has been set up exactly to his specifications, and all is well.

_Yes… all is well_. He tells himself this over and over, his eyes sliding to the side to look at Rin. _She is here. She wants you. She will not back out. She will not reject you. She is yours… she has already said as much. _

He nods his approval of the innkeepers plan. The young servant girl comes forward, and comes to her knees, reaching for the ties at the ankles of his hakama, so she can remove his shoes, before removing Rin's, as is proper. She winces when she sees his clawed toes, but does not hesitate when she brings the warm wet cloth and wipes his feet down. She dries them and is careful when placing the slippers on his feet, not to shred them on his claws. He is impatient, and when she moves to retie his hakama's ankle ties, he commands her to leave them be. She starts at his harsh tone, and even Rin seems surprised, though says nothing.

"Will you or your Lady be requiring a meal for the night?" It is already late, Rin has already eaten with his brother's miko, but this innkeeper is going very far out of his way to please the obviously _very_ wealthy Lord who is patronizing his establishment. Demon or not, his coins are just as gold, if not more so, than any human's, and money talks. Yes, never has a human man refused to take his money.

Sesshomaru turns to Rin, who shakes her head in the negative, still slightly awed by the events unfolding before her eyes. She isn't used to this type of treatment, and it is a little overwhelming for her, but she's taking it in stride, and politely and appropriately saving any questions she has for him until they are alone.

"No. Take her to undress, and then bring her to the largest room at the far end of the inn." He makes a show of giving the air a sniff, "Also, dismiss the young human male from the grounds. I assume from his scent he is the cook, and he will not be needed until morning."

The innkeeper is obviously impressed with his senses, and nods in awe.

He goes to his room, and sits in seiza, allowing the only other servant, another young female, no older than twelve years or so to follow, though her presence is unwelcome, he refrains from growling at her. She is only doing her job, he reminds himself. He can sense her unease in his presence, and smell the scent of fear. Although it is not _terror_, it is still _fear._ He smells it spike before he hears her voice.

"My lord, will you be requiring assistance in removing your outer robes, or a bathing attendant?" It is clear from her tone she is terrified to perform for him what are common duties for one of her station. She has, doubtlessly, assisted many males in undressing, and probably been a bathing attendant for many lords and ladies in the past, however, he is youkai and it is obvious she doesn't want to touch him.

Being alone with a human female who is clearly uneasy with him, and terrified to touch him, sobers him a bit, and his control is renewed somewhat. He must remember that it would never do to elicit such a reaction from Rin, and if he moves too quickly with her, she may well become afraid to touch him as well. If he turns into a mindless, lust driven beast after a mere _kiss_, then how will she _not_ fear mating with him.

The idea of Rin fearing him is a sobering thought and finally his body obeys his commands to relax, though his erection is still present, he is in far better control than he was only moments ago.

He has been undressed countless times by females, human and youkai alike, in his travels. The youkai females did as they were expected, nothing more, nothing less, and it was duty to them and nothing more. Never were there any _inappropriate_ touches, but they did not shy from him. The human females were a different matter. They were always fearful, and made sure that nary a finger came into contact with his flesh. Only silk slipped away in their fingers, and even his hair was avoided.

Never has a human female assisted him in bathing. Despite his bulging coin purse, _all_ had outright refused. One, he can recall, actually lost her employment over it, which was completely unnecessary, because he has always preferred to bath alone, unassisted, even in his own shiro.

"No."

His answer causes relief to wash over this young and clearly terrified girl, and her scent becomes less cloying to him. He notices that when she leaves, kneeling down and sliding the screen door to the side, before turning on her knees, bowing deeply and sliding the shoji closed, she does not leave, instead sitting in seiza in the hallway, and waiting to see if she will be needed later.

He wants to be alone, and with her there he cannot feel as if he is. Her scent and the sounds of her body are too close, so, with an inward sigh he rises, opens the door, and doesn't bother to look down at her as he tells her,

"You will not be needed again until early morning, go and rest." When she hesitates, he realizes why, and reassures her, "Your salary will be paid for the entire night." He reaches in to his haori and pulls out several coins, more than she deserves if he is honest, but he wants her to leave without any further delays or arguments. He reasons this may be the best way to go about getting her to leave quickly.

It is improper that he give her money directly, but his patience is being severely tested and he doesn't want to go back down to the innkeeper and give it to him, risking he will take a 'cut' from it or leave the girl with nothing of his 'tip'. He hands the money to her, insisting,

"Go, rest." She doesn't look up at him, as she nods and whispers her thanks for the opportunity he's given her to have a night off, although she doesn't mention the money, he knows she is really thanking him for giving it to her directly, thus making sure she receives it.

Just as the girl is leaving Rin appears in the hallway, escorted by the other servant girl. She's wearing a plain, white cotton yukata and his first thought is that she should be wearing silk. In his haste, he did not think to have her bring any of the clothing his mother commissioned, but he isn't sure there even _was_ a bathing or sleeping yukata among the items and he realizes he will need to commission a seamstress for the girl. It is unacceptable for her to be his mate and be wearing less than silk. It would reflect poorly on him to not clothe her properly.

He looks to the young servant girl and realizes that he has shown favor for the female who was alone with him… and rumors may spread if he does not show the same favor to this female, who had no such _opportunity_ to _gain_ his favor. It would not do for anyone to misjudge his show of, what could inaccurately be deemed as _kindness_, (it was only impatience with her continued presence, he assures himself), to that female. He must be equally…_kind_ to this female. He reaches into his purse and hands her the same amount of coins he gave to the other female, commanding once again,

"Go, and rest. You will not be needed until morning."

The girl is shocked at receiving money from him directly, but accepts it and nods, informs him a bath will be ready for them in the morning, before scurrying away like some kind of field mouse. He watches her departure with a rueful acceptance, he turns to Rin,

"They fear me." He doesn't know why he has pointed it out. He doesn't know why he felt the need to say it aloud, but the words came without his bidding. There was no hint of regret or sadness, it was merely a statement, but Rin seems to know more of why he said it than he does, and she places a comforting hand on his forearm, no hesitation in _her_ touch.

"They don't know you." It's true, and it must be exactly what he needed to hear, because he releases a breath he didn't know he was holding. His Rin _does_ know him, and has seen him at his most fearsome, fully transformed and battling for his life and hers, and still, not only does she _not_ fear him, she _loves_ him. He is not a disgusting monoke to her, not a nightmare.

_He is her dream come true._

She gently guides him inside and slides the shoji shut behind them. They are alone now, but she doesn't seem nervous, in fact, there is a serenity to her, a soft almost motherly feel to her that is reassuring to him and calms his own unease. Surely they have spent much time alone together before, but tonight is different, the intentions and expectations of the night are clear to them both, but she is neither afraid nor nervous. She seems at peace and accepting. She is exactly what he needs right now, and soothing to his inner youkai.

"May I undress you?" She asks. He hesitates to respond as his eyes are watching her every graceful movement. He hasn't seen her in so little clothing since she was a small child and her curves are calling to his eyes. He's tracing every visible dip and swell beneath the light cotton covering and the loosely tied obi. He's drawn especially to the sweet sloping indentation of her waist and the smooth rounded flare of the ample spread of her hips, which are surprisingly wide for her slight frame and very narrow waist. He is also more than impressed with the very full rounded bottom he can just barely see the cleft in beneath her robe.

His cock throbs as he imagines her bent over, on all fours, with that thick firm rounded ass in his face, her dripping wetness calling to him, his hands at her hips as he drags her to him and spears himself inside her, filling her, and wrapping himself in warm wetness. Plunging endlessly deep inside of her, making her pant, feeling her back against his chest and the flesh of her shoulder between his fangs. As much as he wants to take his time with her, the animal inside wants to _fuck_her into submission. He wants her screaming and moaning and panting beneath him like a wild thing and he drives himself into until he fills her full and the head of cock expands and he _shoots_ searing hot seed into her body. He wants to cover her in his scent and fill her with himself leaving her so thoroughly _marked_ that his claim of ownership can never be disputed, even by youkai with the weakest of noses.

_CALM YOURSELF!_ He commands himself firmly, almost roughly. He takes several deep breathes in and out through his nose. If he doesn't have her soon…

He finally comes to his senses and nods once in acceptance of her request to assist him in disrobing. What would ordinarily be an innocent task performed by a servant for a master takes on a sensual feel as she leads him to the area behind a privacy screen, despite the fact that they are alone. There are stands here to hold kimonos, haori and hakama, though she forgoes them and places her own folded kimono, which has the package from her friend and the strange vial resting on top of it, on the floor before moving to stand in front of him.

He knows she cannot touch the hilt of his demonic swords, so he removes them from his person for her, resting them on a stand which is mounted on the wall.

She reaches for the knot at his waist, and unties the yellow and blue bow to the obi which is only used to hold his swords, not hold closed his clothing. She is looking in his eyes as she does so, searching him, although for what he does not know. She carefully folds the silk as she goes, not allowing it to touch the floor, before she follows it around behind him. She tucks the folded silk in the part still around his waist and he feels her gather the thick length of his hair in her hands, taking the opportunity to run her fingers through it and tug lightly on the strands, before moving it to the side and resting it over his shoulder, allowing her access to the twist of the obi at the small of his back. At feeling her fingers in his hair his head tilts forward, seeking to increase the pleasant pressure on his scalp and a whine… not a growl escapes him.

"Shhhh…relax…" She pauses in undressing him and begins to run her hands over his lower back and slowly up and down his sides.

"You are making that difficult, Rin." His voice is breathy, his baritone strained as his need threatens him once more. Only her soothing aura and confident almost motherly actions are keeping him sane. He has waited _so long_. She pacifies him a moment longer before she comes around to his front again.

Then is his hakama. She knows he is not naked, and will not be 'revealed' to her when she removes them, as his under layers come to his knees, and yet, she still moves slowly and with infinite care and as she moves to untie the knot at his waist she hesitates, looking into his eyes seeking a permission that she no longer needs.

He nods slowly, silently conceding and hoping she will not stop now, which of course she does not.

He is _twitching_ at her fingers being so close to him and his arousal is obvious to her even beneath the three layers of silk and fundoshi, but she maddeningly avoids it, perhaps not wishing to push him over the edge.

His eyes close, the sight of her, so close to him, along with the feel of her nimble fingers might just be enough to drive him over the edge and into mindlessness.

She comes back around to the front to untie the knot actually holding his pants up, and when his hakama slip to the floor, instead of stepping backwards out of them, as is traditional, he steps forward, bringing them closer. She notices this and the sides of her mouth tip upwards in a small, but warm, smile as she stay exactly where she is, keeping them close.

She continues to makes wordless, maddeningly slow circles around him, untying the various knots of his first outer layer, his kimono, obviously intent on removing each article one at a time.

While removing his kimono she makes sure to brush her finger tips over what little skin is exposed. He feels her nails graze the hairs on the back of his neck and he nearly shivers – he fights to remain rigid and allow her to explore him without interruption but her touch is driving him crazy. Her fingertips run softly underneath his sleeve against his forearm before she pulls his long sleeve to his first and intricately patterned knee length garment, which is in truth, neither true kimono nor haori, but was commissioned and designed to his specifications, to allow him to maintain his regal appearance, but be dressed appropriately for battle. He allows it to fall first one side and then the other as she makes her way behind him once again running her fingers from his shoulder to his bicep before coaxing the silk to slip down over his back and into her waiting hands. She hangs it on the stand, and comes around to his front again.

He has only two layers left, the next of which is a kosode with two belts, one at his ribs, and one at the top of his waist. She moves around him untying them both, letting her fingers trace around the barrel of his chest, her fingers feeling the taught musculature and hard planes of his body, before folding the strips of silk and setting them to the side. Most wonderfully of all her small hands flatten against the center of his chest before she slips the tips of her fingers under the 'V' shaped neckline of his final outer layer and the full expanse of her smooth palms comes into contact with the innermost layer of his silks as she runs her hands up and out over his pectoral muscles, his collar bones, and she is forced to lean in closer as her hands make their way over him to his shoulder blades, almost embracing him.

Never has he been undressed in this manner, with a female daring to _touch_ him so freely, and taking such time and pleasure from the experience. It is clear by the soft, reverent look in her eyes that she is carving each of his muscles, dips and ripples, into her memory. She is relishing each touch, every contact point of their bodies, as much as he is. She is slow, and soft and intimate in her attentions, and he may be standing still and silent but he's looking down into her dilated pupils and he knows his eyes are showing his own desire.

With her finally close enough to him that she is on tip toes to reach behind him, and the tips of her nipples brush against his chest, and they _harden_ against his chest, he finds it impossible to stand still and passive against her attentions any longer. Her thumbs dig in to the hallows near his collar bone as her fingers tighten and she makes a small *squeek* of surprise as he lets the silken layer fall forgotten to the floor and drags her body against his.

He growls softly, sending vibrations through her body, and causing a shiver of delight and further hardening of her nipples.

"Rin." He growls.

Her breathing increases and she looks up at him,

"Ummm… Maybe we should lay down?" she suggests moving away from him, she stops on her way to the futon at the small table against the wall, and takes two chopsticks off of it, using them to twist her hair up into a loose style and pinning it in place. It is highly inappropriate that she do so, and she notices the disapproving glare being sent her way. She then grabs the small vial from her friend, she knows he will not last much longer, before his need gives way and in his current state she thinks it is not such a terrible idea to have a pain reducing agent handy. She responds, over her shoulder,

"Well I don't have any of my combs with me, and I don't want my hair in the way! Besides, there is no one here to see me but you!"

The glare turns to acceptance and then sparkles with amusement only she can see. He deadpans, in his most serious tone,

"This Sesshomaru is merely concerned the other humans will think I mean to eat you. It has been the assumption on more than one occasion."

Rin breaks out into a full smile then, knowing that, while what he says is true, both humans and demons alike have more than once mistook her for a snack, he is, once again…_teasing_. Rarely is he ever in such a good mood, and only ever with her, when they are alone.

*Flash back*

Thirteen year old Rin looked at him in amazement. Never, in all the time she'd known him had his stomach…_growled_. He was…_hungry???_

She giggled while he looked away, attempting to be bored with her and failing miserably.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Your stomach just growled! When was the last time you ate?"

In truth it had been many weeks since his last meal, he was recently… disturbed and had forgotten to eat for quite some time.

He was only beginning to have _those_ feelings for Rin, and, after his last visit, he'd had - quite an elicit - dream about the girl. It had disturbed him so much he'd spent the last several weeks obsessing over it. He'd refused to sleep, and hadn't eaten. When the time came for his next scheduled visit with Rin, he had had to talk himself into it, thinking on how she would 'worry' and be 'disappointed' if he failed to show. Now that he was back in the presence of the object of his obsession it was both wonderful and horrible as she remained blissfully unaware of his secret.

He looked at her then,

"You are correct, this Sesshomaru has neglected his own needs as of late. Perhaps you might know a local village child who would not be missed?"

She'd looked at him stupidly for a full minute, before breaking out laughing so hard she rolled on the forest floor and got dirt and leaves all over the new silk kimono he had brought to her. Oddly enough, he could not even find it within himself to be annoyed at her childish behavior.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You're funny when you joke! You should do it more often! But seriously… if you're hungry… there's this one girl… her name is Tsuki and I _hate_ her! She's so mean and she calls me names and pulls my hair all the time. You can eat her if you want, Rin won't mind!" The girl continued to smile as she looked up at him from the ground.

The corner of his lip lifted minutely. Her response was pleasing to him, though he wasn't sure why, he'd been concerned. The moment he realized his sarcastic response to her insistent prodding over the state of his health, he had regretted it, fearing he may finally have frightened her.

Of course, she'd only laughed.

Sesshomaru-sama didn't eat human food, _or_ humans _for_ food… at least not anymore.

*End Flashback*

Rin scoffs at him, and replies back, just as seriously,

"Sesshomaru, obviously you know _nothing_ about youkia. They are _animals_ and certainly do _not_ use chopsticks. They rip limbs from still living humans and force the poor victims to watch as they rip the flesh from bones with only their fangs… honestly… don't you know anything?"

She says all this while slowly sauntering to the futon, and he ignores her little joke, his tension growing the closer she gets to the place where he is to claim her. He silently follows behind her like some sort of lost puppy dog, silent questions and fears racing through his mind.

_It is time. _

She lays down on the futon rolled on her side, and pats the side next to her. He starts, realizing he is only staring down at her stupidly. A quick nod of acknowledgement and he lies down next to her, mirroring her position. She scoots closer to him bringing her hand up to his cheek, running her thumb over his cheek stripes.

He reaches for the tie at his waist, and loosens it, pulling his final layer over his shoulder, lifting up slightly and shrugging out of it. He watches as her gaze drifts downward, her eyes burning a path across his chest, and down his abdominals. Just as she comes to rest on his hips, she pauses, letting her hand travel down his side. She has never before seen the violet stripes that adorn his hip bones and she seems fascinated with them. She runs her fingers lightly over the vivid markings, watching in awe as he indulges her and allows his youkai to surface only slightly, making them go jagged under her touch.

When he decides he can take no more of her explorations, he finally reaches forward, for the tie at her waist.

"May I?" The girl nods her assent, and he purposely keeps his eyes glued to the tie as he undoes it, and she shrugs the shoulder of her garmet down, revealing a breast.

He notices her tension as he carefully peals back the layer and tosses it gently over her hip. The rest of the garment pools to the futon, leaving her bare but for the arm she is resting on.

His eyes sweep over her, and he's hot and hungry. He races to come up with words to describe her. She is… ample. The best word for it. Not fat, but very short and very rounded. She has thick hips, meaty soft thighs, large for her frame breasts, with dark nipples. The contrast between the tiny expanse that is her waist and the almost cartoonishly pronounced flare of her hips pleases him greatly. She is the type of woman who's body was _made_ for childbearing. He loves that he cannot see a single rib or bone anywhere. She has been well fed, and her entire body pronounces wordlessly of her fertility.

_Soft._

She is so soft and thick and voluptuous. He remembers once that she had bemoaned the fact that, no matter how hard she practiced or trained (from what his brother has told him she's actually quite good with both a sword and a bow, as well as throwing daggers) she could never have the lithe, well muscled form of her trainers, the female tijiya and his brother's miko.

He is grateful for it. Her form is perfect to his eyes.

He wants to touch all of her at once, and his indecision on where to put his hands first leaves him immobile for long moments. He's never been in this position before, with a female who will not only allow his touch, but welcome it, and he finds it overwhelming. The freedom to do as he pleases with her is making his head spin. What to do first?

"Uhhh… Sesshomaru?" His Rin is becoming more and more nervous under the weight of his prolonged gaze, but he was so lost that he didn't notice. His head snaps up to her face when he hears her voice, embarrassed to be caught staring. He thinks back to if he's ever seen a woman totally naked before? Hmmm perhaps when he was younger and spied on some of his female servants bathing, but never anyone who _knew_ that he was looking.

In answer to her unasked question he reaches out and pulls her face to him. She gasps as his mouth comes to hers, and there is no pretense of hesitation in his kiss now. He forgets to be mindful of his fangs and they graze her lower lip, drawing a minute amount of blood, but she ignores it and slides her hands to back of his neck.

He, on the other hand, pulls back, horrified at what he's done. The night has barely begun and he has…_harmed_ her. He's breathing heavily, and he looks away, shamed by his lack of control. This more than anything sobers him. He _lost control_, for even a moment, and it was _Rin_ who paid the price.

"Rin… this Sesshomaru… I…"

She grabs his face, forcing his eyes to hers, and once again running her thumb pads against his cheek stripes.

"Don't be." She responds as if he's said he's sorry, which he is, but he hasn't. With her he hasn't needed to. She knows.

She pulls him down and roughly and shoves her tongue in his mouth deeply and forcefully. She's seeking to make him forget his 'transgression' by telling him without words that she _doesn't care_, and she _wants him_ and _nothing_ can change that.

He moans in absolute delight at her slight domination of him, as it shows just how badly she wants him.

Never has he been _wanted_ before, and it is an overwhelming sensation, even for him. Rather than the wave of arrogance he should naturally feel at being so desired, he finds himself… humbled for some unknown reason. He wants to justify her want of him and give her pleasures that leave her as mindless as she's leaving him. It may be an impossible goal for him, in his current state… she is… more than his senses can handle.

Her minty flavor and the cloud of musky perfumed air surrounds him, engulfs him, and she succeeds in her attempt to pacify his ego and assuage his guilt, if only because he's driven to mindless distraction.

He rolls himself on top of her and props himself up on his elbows, she instinctively spreads her legs to allow him a place to settle. He can feel the texture of the hair at the apex of her thighs against the silk fundoshi he's still wearing. He grinds into her unconsciously and she moans into the kiss, the sweet friction driving them both on.

He moves his mouth to her throat, lapping at the taste of her salted skin like the dog he is. He hears each keening whine from her throat as she tilts her head to allow him better access.

"My ear…" she whispers as quietly as she can while still articulating, mindful of his hearing, "nibble on my ear…"

Already she's voicing what she'd _like_ him to do, and he's both relieved and grateful at her lack of shyness. He _needs_ the instruction, and she's giving it to him without his having to _ask_ for it. Perhaps she has realized his inexperience with mating or perhaps she only thinks he doesn't know much about _human_ women, but either way, he knows he must admit his virginity to her at some point this night, it will only be fair to her, to know of his inexperience. He wonders if she'll think less of him for it?

He moves to her ear to follow her instructions, but somehow, miraculously finds the clarity of thought to remind her,

"Rin, my fangs." He's whispering, and panting, and though to anyone else his voice would sound as if he is impassive and simply observing that he does, in fact, have fangs, she can hear the question and concern in his voice.

She tugs his hair hard enough to send the message and her hips still, as do his. He pulls back to look at her, his expression soft, his worry etched in his eyebrows and the downward turn to his lips. What she says next manages to allay many of his worries,

"Sesshomaru, I'm going to say this _one time_ this night… I _am not afraid to be with you_ and, I will not break if you're a bit rough with me. Even humans bite and scratch and bleed and scream and howl… it's natural. You're a demon, I don't expect you to be overly gentle and I'll be okay. Just please, relax, and stop holding back so much koibito!" She whispers fervently, begging him to enjoy himself and not to worry so much on her behalf.

Koibito… she has called him… koibito. _Her lover. _

"Now," she giggles, breaking the nervous tension, "nibble on my weak human ears with your big scary demon fangs!" He gives her a predatory smirk, allowing himself to relax at her pleadings and bends forward, giving her a peck on her lips.

"If that is your wish, I shall be obligated to fulfill it." He bends his mouth to her ear, going to work, still careful, but infinitely more confident in his actions.

Within minutes the two are lost in each other once more, he is nibbling and lapping and tracing the shell of her ear with his lips and tongue and fangs. His hips are grinding against her once again and she has tilted her pelvis upwards pressing herself against him to meet each rotation.

The sensations prickling along his shaft, even against the silk are building so quickly he can't control it. He's so incredibly _hard_ and he can feel the pre-cum leaking from the tip of his fully engorged member. He has to stop now or he _will_ release, before he ever gets anywhere near being inside of her.

Sliding his body down, moving his hips safely out of reach of her tourtourous movements against him, he brings his lips to one dark nipple. He closes his mouth around the tiny bud, worrying it with his teeth cautiously for a moment before pulling back to admire his work.

Rin's back has arched, pushing her body towards him, and he takes the silent invitation to heart, his hands coming up to encompass her soft round mounds and push them together. He goes back and forth, giving intimate attention to each nipple, as the girl beneath him squirms and moans and sighs under his still somewhat awkward ministrations.

While she is making the most delightful noises, she has yet to actually articulate any verbal praise and he wonders self consciously if he's pleasing her correctly, deciding to be direct he asks,

"Does this… please you?"

Her hands move to trace the shell of his pointed ears, sending shivers from the top of his head all along the length of his spine, and goosebumps rise on his skin.

"hai… it feels wonderful, anata." He allows himself a small smile of satisfaction at her words, smirking against her heated and flushed skin. He finally decides after a long moment more to continue onward in his task, and he slide down her body further, stopping to graze the underside of her breast with his fang, just for good measure.

He sees her shiver at that, and mentally catalogs the move for future endevors.

His tongue comes out to drag down the expanse of her midsection, pausing at her belly buttion to swirl and dip. He notices her slight giggle and looks up in question,

"Your fur," she giggles a bit more, "it's tickling my thigh."

He looks down to see that his mokomoko has unconsciously wrapped itself around the girl's thigh and is stroking lightly. He hadn't even noticed.

He immediately pulls it back, and the girl gives a small pout.

"I was… kind of enjoying that…" she pouts further.

He replaces the fur and this time purposefully moves its length up and down her outer thigh, feeling her leg fall open towards the unique touch. He'd been consciously attempting to keep his fur out of the way, behind him or off to the side, and away from the girl's body, as the inhuman touch may have seemed… odd to her, but it seems she enjoys this part of his body as much as every other part. An idea strikes him then…

He disengages mokomoko from her thigh and sends it trailing upwards, over her stomach and to her breasts. He allows the tip of it to twitch and writhe across her sensitive nipples and breasts, and her hands come up to stoke his sensitive demon appendage. He can feel each pass of her small fingers through the soft fur as she clutches it to her chest.

"Ummmmmmmm." She moans and her legs come up to rub at his sides, silky friction across his skin, raising his goose bumps anew.

While he has her distracted with mokomoko, he continues his journey southward towards the source of her ever building scent… the one he simply _must _get a taste of.


End file.
